The following is a tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant
U.S. Pat. No.Kind CodeIssue DatePatenteeDE202013001622U12013 Apr. 8N/A1,749,471A1930 Mar. 4De Bothezat2,571,566A1951 Oct. 16Green2,695,674A1954 Nov. 30Kaman and Stevens3,038,683A1962 Jun. 12Brian3,053,480A1962 Sep. 11Vanderlip3,139,244A1964 Jun. 30Bright3,388,878A1964 Jun. 30Opfer et al.3,433,244A1969 Mar. 18Dyson et al.4,125,232A1978 Nov. 14Maclean and Spector4,196,877AApr. 8, 1980Mutrux4,222,234A1980 Sep. 16Adamson4,469,294A1984 Sep. 4Clifton4,660,767A1987 Apr. 28Scrace4,789,115A1988 Dec. 6Koutsoupidis4,795,111A1989 Jan. 3Moller4,948,068A1990 Aug. 15VanHorn5,141,176A1992 Aug. 25Kress and Gebhard5,240,205A1993 Aug. 31Allongue6,450,445B12002 Sep. 17Moller7,032,861B22006 Apr. 25Sanders Jr. et al.7,383,907B22008 Jun. 10Talanov and Pribylsky7,510,142B22009 Mar. 31Johnson7,658,346B22010 Feb. 9Goossen7,806,362B22010 Oct. 5Yoeli7,857,254B12010 Dec. 28Parks7,874,513B12011 Jan. 25Smith7,959,104B2Jun. 14, 2011Kuntz8,128,019B22012 Mar. 6Annati and O'Brien8,579,228B22013 Nov. 12Monleau and Vilbois8,596,570B12013 Dec. 3Carambat8,727,271B22014 May 20Salyer